Primera Insurrección Corelliana
La Primera Insurrección Corelliana, también conocida como el Incidente Corelliano o la Crisis Corelliana, fue el periodo en el 18 DBY cuando la Triada Sacorriana trató de obtener el control del Sector Corelliano, separarse de la Nueva República y obligar a la galaxia a obedecer su voluntad bajo la amenaza de usar la poderosa Estación Centerpoint para destruir estrellas distantes. Una serie de insurrecciones en los Cinco Hermanos (Corellia, Selonia, Drall y los Mundos Dobles Talus y Tralus) y en la Estación Centerpoint permitirían a la Triada a establecer su propio mini Imperio. Después del caos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Corellia se encontraba empobrecido y muchos de sus habitantes, celosos de su independencia histórica, deseaban recordarle a la galaxia la grandeza del sistema Corelliano. La Triada se hizo de una flota considerable y patrocinó grupos extremistas como la Liga Humana, liderada por Thrackan Sal-Solo, el Overden en Selonia, los Drallistas de Drall y la Federación de los Mundos Dobles. Durante una cumbre comercial la Triada se comunicó secretamente con la Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo y amenazó con destruir varias estrellas, pero la Triada no anticipó que Sal-Solo aprovechara la rebelión para proclamarse diktat del sistema Corelliano y exigiera independencia de la Nueva República y la expulsión de todos los no humanos del sistema, bajo la amenaza de destruir estrellas en sistemas habitados. Sal-Solo usó la Estación Centerpoint para crear un masivo campo de interdicción que impedía la llegada de naves al sistema, por lo que la Nueva República no podía enviar una flota para detenerlo. Gaeriel Captison de Bakura aceptó prestar sus cuatro naves de guerra a la Nueva República, pues poseían tecnología capaz de penetrar un campo de interdicción, y se atacaron Selonia al mando del almirante Hortel Ossilege. Sin embargo, la Triada usó los repulsores planetarios para destruir a la Watchkeeper, obligando a la retirada de los bakuranos a orillas del sistema. La Estación Centerpoint disparó al planeta Thanta Zilbra, cuya población no había creído en la advertencia de la Nueva República y se había rehusado a evacuar, lo que causó la destrucción completa del planeta. La Nueva República y los bakuranos descubrieron que la Estación Centerpoint era la clave de todo, y la Triada envió docenas de naves para protegerla. Durante la Batalla de la Estación Centerpoint Gaeriel Captison y el almirante Ossilege murieron cuando el Intruder fue destruido, pero Anakin Solo descubrió el repulsor de Drall y logró activarlo, cancelando el disparo de la Estación Centerpoint hacia el sistema Bovo Yagen. Con el campo de interdicción apagado, el almirante Gial Ackbar llegó a Corellia con una flota de la Nueva República, y la Triada se rindió. Apariciones * *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Bloodlines'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''The Essential Guide to Droids *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Insider 66'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Category:Conflictos Category:Sector Corelliano Category:Nueva República